Miranda is never late
by Jassific
Summary: Well the title says it... the devil is never late but one day she is and she doesn't even show up at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Gird your loins everybody." Nigel was shouting as almost every morning before the devil came in. It was 15 minutes before 8am in the morning. Mirandas always started her day at 8 but Miranda being Miranda she always came in 15 minutes early. So she was supposed to be here any second now. Andy was ready to storm to the elevator and write down every possible and impossible demand by her boss.

She prepared the water, the magazines, the newspaper and printed out the schedule for the day. She was the only assistant now for Miranda, ever since Emily got promoted to the art department and Andy got first assistant. Since Andy was managing everything so well, she got a raise and the second assistant position just vanished ever since.

Nigel was on good terms with Miranda ever since Paris and was thankful for his assistant and friend Emily. They all just knew how to keep Miranda happy. Everything was going smooth. But today something was off.

7:50am Andy got nervous she called the downstairs desk if they have seen Miranda arrive yet. But nothing. Andy quickly messaged Nigel. "Did I miss anything, why isn't she here yet?" Nigel came around to her office.

"She isn't here yet? Did you check everything? Does she have a facial? A doctors appointment? Maybe she has to attend school?" Nigel asked trying to help his friend.

"No she isn't and no she has been yesterday to facial and spa after work, no appointment with any doctors and the girls are off school and with their dad over thanksgiving. I don't know what i missed? I am so dead if I did Nigel...ok imma call Roy." Andy said already dialing his number.

"So you didn't pick her up yet? What do you mean she didn't call you yet. Ok, ok thank you Roy." Andy hung up and stared at Nigel.

"Now what?" Nigel asked her.

"Ok here's what I will do. I will rearrange Mirandas schedule for the next two hours and then I will have to drive to the townhouse and see if she's there and if I missed something. If I don't come back she either fired me or better yet... killed me. So it was nice knowing you Nigel."

"Ever so dramatic,Six. In 23 years Miranda has never been late so this must be clearly something we missed. Have you tried calling her maybe? Ok honey, before you change anything let me try and call her. I will come up with some stupid question and see where she's at and if she can keep our meeting at 10am." Nigel pulled out his cell and called Mirandas cell phone. No answer. Her house phone. No answer.

"Ok Six you are allowed to be dramatic now. I can't reach her and I saw she has been online the last time last night at 1:20am." Nigel said starting to get really concerned.

"Fuck...what if something happened to her." Andy said slightly panicking.

"Ok you call Roy and go look after her right now since you have a key. I will tell Emily to reschedule the morning since she knows how to."

"Roy's circling the block at her house since he expects her call any minute. It would take him to long to get here. I'll grab a cab." Andy said taking her purse, Mirandas key since she always delivered the book and her jacket.

She ran out of the building and hailed a cab. Once inside she tried to call Miranda herself again. Still no answer. She arrived at the townhouse anxious to what has happened to the editor. She had felt that they became a little closer lately, so she had to fine. Miranda showed her some editing on the book, they even had small talk every once in a while. Small talk! With Miranda! For Andy that was huge and she knew Miranda doesn't do that with everyone.

She opened the door to the townhouse and went inside. Everything was quiet. The lights were out. Andy looked through the foyer and the kitchen but no sign of Miranda. She went upstairs the first floor were the study, the living room and the entertainment room. But nothing. No Miranda. She went up another flight of stairs. The second floor were the twins bedrooms, a guest bedroom and Mirandas master bedroom. She didn't check the twins bedroom since they weren't here.

"Miranda?" Andy called out. Nothing. She went in the master suite. Something was off. Miranda wasn't in bed but it wasn't made up and the curtains were still closed. It looked like she had just gotten up. Then she heard some noise from the bathroom.

"Miranda? It's Andy are you there? Are you ok?" She heard like some kind of moan and groan so she decided to just go and look if she was ok. She peaked inside the bathroom and was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my god, Miranda." She yelped and kneeled down beside her. Miranda was laying on the floor almost unconscious. She took her hand and saw her pajamas were soaking wet. She touched her head and felt that she was burning up.

"Ok miranda, i will call your doctor now. Don't worry I'm here I'll take care of you. Shhhh..." She was trying to comfort herself more than Miranda because she didn't even notice someone was there. She was delusional and far gone.

"This is Dr. Smith speaking?"

"Dr. Smith this is Andrea Sachs calling for Miranda Priestly, you need to come to the townhouse right away I found her almost unresponsive and with a high fever."

"Ok Andrea, don't be scared but I want you to call 911 and let them take her to the Presbyterian hospital. I will meet you there. This is too risky to wait until I am at her house in this state."

"Oh my god...ok...thank you I will see you there." She hung up and called 911 right away as she looked at Miranda she was now completely unconscious and her breathing was very shallow.

"Oh my fuck...Miranda please...you will not die on me here I swear to god Miranda. If you do this to me I will kick your ass. Miranda...honey...come on please talk to me." She was patting her cheek and she squeezed her hand. She checked her pulse and her breathing like instructed.

"Hey sweety? Miranda please..." no response came from her. Andy started crying and panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the nice reviews :) I'm so excited so let's see what happens next...

She ran downstairs and opened the door for the first responders. When she came back up Miranda started coughing and throwing up. She made sure her head was on the side so she didn't choke. She got some towels and cleaned her a bit and laid one under her head. The minuets she waited felt like hours. But finally she heard the sirens approaching.

"Hey sweety, you hear that? Help is on the way. Ok? I'll come with you love ok?" She didn't expect an answer but she had to talk to her and let her feel that someone is there. Andy heard the first responders come in and she yelled up here and where she was exactly. The next couple minutes went by like slow motion. They gave Miranda an IV right away, some medicine, oxygen and then they put her in the ambulance. Andy just stood there dumbstruck.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Will you come along with her?" The EMT asked for the second time. Andy got out of her current state and followed the EMT. She was allowed to sit in the back with Miranda and she was able to hold her hand. While they rode into the hospital she called Nigel.

"Nigel...it's bad ...found her unconscious in the bathroom...cancel her next couple of days. I'm in the ambulance with her right now."

"Fuck...which hospital? Presbyterien?"

"Yes." Andy sobbed.

"I'm on my way sweety." And with that he hung up.

Andy held Mirandas hand and saw how her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at her with tears in her eyes. Miranda tried to speak but she was silenced by Andy.

"Shhh...Miranda it's ok. I'm here. I'll take care of everything don't worry." With that Miranda seemed to be relieved and squeezed Andys hand.

"Thank you. Please...don't leave." Miranda said and Andy saw how scared she was.

"I won't, I'll be here." Andy said kissing Mirandas knuckles.

When they arrived they put her in an examination room. She seemed stabilized plus she was conscious. While Miranda had some tests by the doctor Andy arranged that Mirandas housekeeper Cara packed up a bag and had Roy bring it. She informed Lesley to keep the press quiet, Irv and of course the girls father.

When Andy was allowed back in with Miranda she was smiling weakly at her assistant.

"So? Did I scare the crap out of you?" Miranda chuckled.

"Oh my god you are evil, don't ever do that again Priestly. You hear me? And for the record yes you scared the living hell out of me."

Miranda looked at her assistant and smiled. Suddenly her facial expression changed and she panicked.

"Andrea, oh my god I have to call Leslie and Irv and you need to bring me my phone so I can..." Andy came over and grabbed her hand.

"It's all taken care of Miranda don't worry. The only thing you need to worry about is to get better, please I need you." Andy realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I mean you know...we all need you and your girls of course." She said stammering and blushing.

Miranda smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you for taking care of everything. It's very comforting to know that I can rely on you."

"Always, Miranda can I hug you please I know don't touch Miranda but I need some reassurance right now and I need to hug you because I was so scared and..." Andy was ranting on not realizing that Miranda sat up and pulling her in.

"Oh will you just shush now." They both enjoyed the hug a lot and they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Well hello you two love birds." Nigel said barging in and grinning like a fool at them hugging he always knew they both have a thing for each other.

"I don't know whatever you are talking about." Miranda said and glared at him when she pulled back from Andy. He flinched in embarrassment and turned to close the door. Miranda then winked at Andy and Andy blushed and bit her lip like a little school girl.

"So how are you feeling Miranda?" Nigel asked trying to get his head out of trouble with the devil.

"Well I'm in the hospital, how do you think I am Nigel." Miranda snapped.

"We don't know anything yet Nigel, they ran some tests." Andy said to try and calm everyone down.

"Alright. I just wanted to check in and inform you that everything is taken care of at Runway."

Nigel said.

"Thank you Nigel, I apologize I am just not myself right now." Miranda said all of a sudden with tears in her eyes. Andy and Nigel were stunned at the words. A 'thank you' and an apology in one sentence. They were both very concerned about their usual tough boss.

"It's totally ok Miranda I understand. Now if you need anything call me please. I will head back to Runway now." Nigel said and blowed her a kiss.

Miranda weakly smiled and again thanked him while he was on his way out.

"Miranda can I get you anything?" Andy asked and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look Andrea. I'm not dying you know." At that Andy realized what all could have happened.

"That's not funny Miranda." She said with her voice breaking not realizing that tears flowed down her cheeks already. Miranda rolled her eyes at her and that made Andy mad and she started to get her stuff together and put her jacket on ready to leave.

"I'll go back to Runway. Cara will be here with your things soon. Get well soon Miranda and maybe think about, that there are people out there who care about you a lot and are hurt by the things you say. That's all by me for once." She stormed out of the hospital and Miranda sat there stunned.

TBC I hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you again for motivating me to keep writing. I am thrilled about the likes and reviews thank you again everybody :) Here we go.

Miranda felt bad inside but she wouldn't show it to anybody. But since she was all alone she was pouting for a while. Nobody left her just like that. A bit later she was sad. She missed Andrea and she couldn't imagine not being around her anymore. While she was pondering about how stupid she was treating the woman she secretly loved so bad, the doctor came in to discuss the results.

"Hey Miranda, how are you feeling now?" Her doctor asked.

"I'm much better thank you frank. I don't know what happened this morning, I felt so dizzy and hot and all I had was this little cold for like two weeks." Miranda said almost annoyed.

"Well Miranda, that's the problem you should have taken some rest. You weren't able to get better since you worked all day and night. This caused your body to shut down eventually. Your blood work isn't to bad. I want to do an EKG and if that is ok I will release you with some antibiotics and you will go home and rest for a whole week. Understood ?" He was mad at her because she was so careless with herself and he was the only one allowed to talk to her like that he was her doctor since over 20 years.

"Alright, alright I will rest I promise. Don't shoot me." Miranda chuckled and started coughing.

"Yes I hope you will, because on top of your cold you have now a bronchitis so you better rest or you'll get most likely a pneumonia or worse, some serious heart problems." He said with a concerning look on his face.

"Ok doctor I promise I will stay at home in bed and take my medicine. Not even the kids will be home so I will be good." Miranda said in defeat feeling this was necessary. She had two kids so runway would have to run without her for a while so she could get better.

"Ok the antibiotics will make you feel better within the next 48 hours if that's not the case I want you back in my office to check your blood again. And if you feel better I still want you to rest Miranda." Frank said getting ready to leave.

"Thank you and yes I will now I'm not a child Frank." Miranda said almost pouting.

"Well I know you Priestly so don't give me that. The nurse will come and do the EKG soon and I will prepare the release papers if the results are good. See you in a bit."

"Alright, thank you." Miranda said sighing as he left the room. She laid back thinking about nothing else than Andrea and the way she left. She would have to do something she hated but she had to for her she couldn't loose her again so she had to apologize.

A while later Miranda was all done with her tests and got a prescription for her antibiotics. Cara meanwhile brought her things and got back home to prepare for Miranda coming back. Frank came in her room with the release papers.

"Lucky you. Your heart is fine. So no damage yet. Now go get your medication and off you go the first dose of it you got through the IV before. So you only need one more dosage before you go to bed tonight. Please make sure you eat before you take it."

"Thank you Frank. Alright I will." Miranda said looking exhausted and tired.

"Get well soon Miranda and if you have any questions or if you feel worse please call my office or come back here. Goodbye Miranda." He said waving and smirking at the weak editor. She just smirked back and said a quiet goodbye. She called Roy to get picked up and then her daughters to tell them that she's fine. They were both relieved their mom was ok.

Once in the car she stared at her cell phone. No messages from Andrea. So she decided to write her.

Andrea you don't need to deliver the book tonight it'll come by email. But please come by the townhouse we need to talk.-

She sent it and saw that Andy read it right away and answered.

What time? Do you need anything else?-

Miranda looked at the time. She spent almost all afternoon in the hospital she wanted to go and take a nap she was exhausted.

7pm will be suitable. Please let yourself in i might be asleep but I try to stay up.-

Miranda arrived at the townhouse and Roy took her things in. She was greeted by the smell of a homemade chicken noodle soup. Cara was still here.

"Good afternoon Mrs Priestly. I hope you feel better. I took care of everything and prepared some healthy food. It's all in the fridge and some soup is already waiting for you. And the sheets on ur bed is changed and I cleaned your room and bathroom with Lysol. Do you need anything else ?"

"No Cara that will be all. Thank you. You may go home." With that Cara smiled, said goodbye and left. She ate some soup and then went straight to bed.

Andy was right on time and let herself in. She was kind of embarrassed of the the way she left. Thinking about it she thought she overreacted. She just hoped her boss was going to be fine. And she was very happy Miranda wanted to talk. She needed to apologize.

Once inside she heard nothing and everything was dark. She went upstairs right to Miranda's room. She knocked on the door and called her name.

"Come in Andrea." Andy opened the door and saw Miranda half sitting in bed looking exhausted and tired. She wanted to cry she looked so weak. Andy wasn't used to that.

"I'm glad you came Andrea please come sit." Andy walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. This was weird Andy was in Mirandas bedroom she had never been there.

Andy was brave and took Miranda's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Andy looked at her while Miranda gave her a heads up.

" Miranda I'm terribly sorry about the way I left but I was just scared. I can't stand the fact that something could happen to you." Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize too. It wasn't really sensitive of me but I'm not very good in situations like this. Since I won't be in for a week you don't have to come by to bring the book." Miranda said sadly since she wouldn't see her for such a long time.

"Ok Miranda but... I mean... honestly I will really miss you can I come by after work to visit you." Andy said blushing and asking herself to die right away.

Miranda's face lit up. "I would like that thank you."

"Ok I will go and let you rest now Miranda. I will see you tomorrow night then." Andy said and Miranda started to panic and pulled her back.

"Please stay the night please."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews I love them so much and I'm happy you guys like the story :)

„I mean, if you don't have any prior commitments and it's no obligation but..." Andy smiled and cut the editor off.

"It's ok Miranda I will stay the night. I'm actually happy to stay because I won't worry so much about you. So do you want me to sleep on the couch ?" Andy asked so happy that she was allowed to stay with the woman she loved so much. It made her feel a lot safer she would sleep on the floor if she had to just to be close to the editor.

"Thank you Andrea, no you are more than welcome to stay in the guest room right across my room." Miranda smiled weakly at her Andrea.

"Ok great that sounds good would you like some company or do you want to sleep right away?"

"Well I actually slept some I wanted to ask you a favor." Miranda said and Andy felt she was uncomfortable to ask but she went on. "Since I am not allowed to work will you edit the book tonight for me?" Miranda asked smirking because she knew Andy was honored since no one was allowed to even look at the book.

Andy looked at her and gasped. "Oh my god Miranda, you want me to...? I can't do that Miranda that's... oh my god I feel so honored that you think I could... but it's the book?"

"Andrea, I really think you can and I'm here I'll sit next to you and guide you. So will you go in my office and get my laptop? I think we can just do it here if you don't mind."

"Of course I'll get it, that's such an honor Miranda I'm speechless." She said as she walked out to get Miranda's laptop. After 2 minutes she came back without the laptop.

"Uhm where did you say your office was again?" Andy asked blushing.

Miranda chuckled. "First floor 2nd door on the right."

"Gotcha..." she said and left with a little grin on her face. When she came back Miranda was up and got something out of her drawer.

"I think this will fit you? Something comfortable for you to sleep. You can go change before we start on the book. Come with me into the bathroom I'll show you where you find a spare toothbrush." Miranda took the cotton Pj's and Andy followed her in the bathroom after she put the laptop on Miranda's bed.

Andy stood in front of the sink and Miranda gave her a towel. She came up behind her and put her hands on Andy's waist and pushed her gently aside. "Excuse me." She said quietly and Andy blushed at the touch. She pulled out a new tooth brush for Andy. She was looking at Andy through the mirror and she smiled at her.

"I never realized how chocolate brown your eyes are Andrea." She cleared her throat and looked away. "Ok I have to lay back down I am sure you will find everything else."

Miranda left quickly and Andy couldn't help but stare at her backside when she left the bathroom. She just loved those sexy hips and how she swayed them. She was stunned by the compliment of Miranda.

Andy got ready quickly and went back out to see the editor all prepped up turning on the laptop and sitting against the headboard with her glasses on. Andy thought those glasses were sexy as hell. She wanted to pounce her right this second. Miranda looked up and over her glasses and saw Andy's look. She smirked inside.

"Did you find everything ok?"

"Yeah... yes thank you." Andy stuttered.

"Well then let's get started, shall we?" She said patting the spot next to her. Andy quickly climbed in and Miranda gave her the laptop.

"I opened the program to edit the book already. I'm curious about your ideas Andrea."

Andy was nervous but since she watched Miranda editing the book already a couple of times she knew kind of what she wanted and liked and what she disliked about the book. They went through it page by page and Andy came up with changes and told Miranda what she would do different or why she would keep it exactly like it.

Miranda found it refreshing and endearing how serious she took it and how enthusiastic she was. They were done pretty quickly and Andy saved it and sent the changed copy back to the art department so they could work on it first thing in the morning. As she shut down the laptop her stomach growled.

"Oh my god Andrea I'm so sorry you must be hungry. Why don't you go to the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich. Water or soda's are in the fridge. Would you mind bringing me another water for my antibiotics?"

"Ughh perfect I'm starving actually, thank you Miranda. You should eat something too with your medicine would you like me to fix you something to eat ?" Andy asked while she got up taking the laptop with her.

"I'm not really hungry but I guess you are right. Well maybe just some toast." Miranda said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"Coming right up." Andy beamed at Miranda.

Andy went into the office to put the laptop back and went down into the kitchen to fix them each something to eat. After a short while Andy came back into the bedroom with a tray. She put it next to Miranda.

"Is it ok in bed or do you want to sit on the couch over there?"

"Bed is fine. That looks great did you make tea for us?" She said and smiled , that's exactly what she needed right now. She looked very pale and tired.

"Yes I toasted you some toast and put a little butter on it and I made some herb tea I hope that's ok? And I made myself a turkey and cheese sandwich." Andy said and pointed on each item she brought. Miranda smiled and sat up to drink some tea and ate something. Andy sat next to Miranda in a lotus position.

They talked for a little bit about the twins and how each of them would spent thanksgiving. Andy told her it wouldn't be enough time to visit her family so she would watch the parade at home or maybe her friends. Miranda talked how she would be alone since the kids would be still with their father.

"Well maybe I could come over and we can eat together and watch the parade or a movie if you would like too?" Andy asked bravely.

"I would love that actually." Miranda said and they both beamed at each other. They talked for some time longer. Andy took the tray off the bed and Miranda laid down still talking to Andy.

Andy woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and she couldn't see a lot it was all dark. But she felt something. Someone was laying on her chest. Soon she realized what had happened, she fell asleep in Miranda's bed and it could only be one person laying on her chest...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy was getting nervous; Miranda's head moved against her chest as, and the pair of arms that were wrapped around her tightened. It was the best feeling ever. She felt so good so soft and she felt hella sexy. She had her on her ribcage and she started caressing her absentmindedly. Andy fell back asleep pretty quickly, enjoying the feeling of the editor on her.

A shirt while later Miranda woke up. She felt so very comfortable in these arms and snuggled a bit closer and smiled. Then it hit her and she leaned on her arms and looked at the sleeping woman underneath her. She did lay on her Andrea. She never felt so good waking up like this. She felt so secure in her arms, she never felt like that even with her husbands she didn't.

She looked at the girl and she looked so peaceful and she actually smiled in her sleep and she was still holding her. Suddenly her hands slid up Miranda's back and she caressed her. Miranda got goosebumps all over her body. Miranda didn't know what to do. If she would move away from her she would be all cold and lonely even with the girl in bed. Also she would wake up if she moved anymore than she did. Her arms weren't holding up much longer so she decided to lay back down and enjoy this some more.

She was caressed by the girl but they slowed down and her breathing got deeper again which meant she slept deeper again. She wanted to touch and caress the girl so badly. She looked up at her and touched her lips. They were so full. She slid two fingers over them and all of a sudden Andy's tongue came out and she licked them. Miranda was shocked and wanted to pull back but she couldn't. She was mesmerized by the softness and warmness of the woman's tongue on her fingers. She licked them and suddenly sucked them in her mouth and she moaned. Her eyes were still closed but Miranda knew she must be awake.

"What are you doing Andrea?" Miranda whispered shivering but enjoying this so much. Andy opened her eyes and realized she didn't have a vivid dream she really sucked on Miranda's fingers . She heard how Miranda's breathing was quick. Was she that mad? Or did she actually like it ? She had to find out and took Miranda's hand sucking her fingers once more and kissed her palm. She was shocked but also thrilled when she heard Miranda moan.

"Andrea oh my god what are you doing to me." Was all she uttered. Andy's other hand slid lower to Miranda's perfect ass and she went further down and squeezed it pushing her luck. She moaned again. Andy cleared her throat.

"Miranda you feel so good I can't resist you any longer." Miranda leaned up on her arms again and looked in sparkling eyes. She wasn't seeing a lot since it was dark but she saw her eyes sparkle.

"Andrea you are so beautiful may I please..." she asked and touched her lips.

"Please..." was all Andy whispered. So Miranda leant down until she felt soft lips on her own. Her tongue licked her lips and they passionately kissed. Suddenly Miranda had to cough. A lot. She broke the kiss immediately and sat up to get over her coughing fit.

Andy got up and got her some water.

"Here you go. Do you need anything else? Any meds?" Andy asked concerned.

Miranda slowly calmed down. She nodded her head and brought out a throaty 'Tylenol' and 'cough syrup'. Andy got up and went into the bathroom. She saw her medicine there earlier when she got ready for bed. She brought them to Miranda and she was slowly calming down. She padded next to herself. Motioning for Andy to get in bed again with her. She was embarrassed but Andy took her hand and she smiled weakly.

"Are you ok Miranda?" Andy asked concerned and Miranda felt so taken care of.

"Yes darl... I mean yes Andrea. Thank you" Miranda said blushing on her almost faux pas of calling Andy her darling.

"Miranda I wouldn't mind if you'd call me darling. I would love it. I hope you don't regret what just happened because I most certainly didn't. I thought it was absolutely wonderful. Andy got all her courage together to tell her that.

"No I don't regret it I only regret that I'm still that sick that I can't even kiss this beautiful woman here. I thought it was absolutely wonderful but for tonight can we just ... I don't know hold each other?" Miranda said and blushing again.

"I would love that so much Miranda yes. I was never more comfortable waking up like that feeling you on my chest and in my arms." Andy crawled under the covers and held her arms out for Miranda.

Miranda looked at her and smiled cuddling back against her chest.

"If you tell anyone at runway that the devil cuddles I will kill you Andrea i hope you know that." She said in her typical work attitude. Andys eyes widened until she felt a kiss against her neck.

"Now let's go to sleep darling." Andy smiled and shook her head. She kissed the top of Miranda's head and Miranda hugged her a little bit tighter and sighed happily.

Soon she heard that Miranda's breathing got calmer and she must have been asleep. Andy felt very happy and content but she thought about that kiss and what it would mean for both their futures. Soon after miranda she fell asleep as well caressing her back once more receiving another sigh from Miranda.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andy's alarm went off and she groaned. She didn't want to leave this woman's side to go to work. She just wanted to wake up Miranda and call in sick. She chuckled at that thought. Miranda was laying peacefully next to her and slept. She crawled out of the warmth and went into Miranda's bathroom and took a quick shower.

After she dried herself up and brushed her teeth she used some of Miranda's products and make up. But now she had a different problem. She didn't bring anything to wear. She dried and styled her hair and wrapped herself in a towel. She went back into the bedroom and sat right beside Miranda's sleeping form.

"Miranda? Love? Can I borrow something to wear please?" Andy asked caressing her arm.

"Mhmm grab the black Ralph Lauren skirt in my closet also there's a white Ralph Lauren blouse that will fit. The second drawer is uhmm lingerie you may use what you like." Miranda whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Ok thank you so much Miranda." She said and kisses the top of her head. Miranda pulled her face down and kissed her lips.

"No thank you darling, for staying the night." Miranda said and smiled still all sleepy.

"I loved it, go sleep some more I will get dressed and bring you some breakfast with your medicine before I go to work ok?" Miranda nodded and sighed before laying back down closing her eyes

Andy went to Miranda's closet and got the clothes. She got some white lacy lingerie out that she thought would fit her. She didn't think about it when she dropped the towel and tried on the lingerie. What she didn't know is that Miranda wasn't sleeping. She watched her sexy assistant and had now a perfect view. She gasped silently when Andy dropped the towel. Andy put on the sexy lingerie and it fit perfectly. She watched herself in the mirror when she saw that Miranda was looking her up.

"Do you like what you see?" Andy said and turned around smirking. Miranda blushed immensely and bit her lower lip.

"My new La Perla suits you." She said clearing her throat. Andy strode over to Miranda and crawled over her on the bed.

"I wish you would feel better and I would have more time then I would let you take them off again if you want them back?" She whispered in her ear kissing her neck and lips. Miranda slid her arms up Andy's side and moaned.

"You are so soft Andrea, you look so very sexy." Miranda started to breath faster as Andy got up.

"No more, the doctor said you have to rest so we will take it slow. I can't wait to be honest." Miranda was trying to calm down while she agreed with Andy. Meanwhile Andy went back to the closet and put on the rest of the clothes. Andy grabbed the rest of her things and clothes and put them on the loveseat.

"I'll pick them up tonight ok? I will b right back with your breakfast. Would you like coffee or rather tea?" Andy asked.

"Tea will be acceptable." Miranda said.

Andy hurried down and thought she must be really not feeling to well if she wouldn't have coffee for breakfast. She came back a little bit later with some toast tea and some fruits. She put the tray on Miranda's nightstand.

"Here you go sweetheart. Enjoy your breakfast. Will you call me please if you need anything?" Andy asked while she held her hand. Miranda smiled and nodded.

"Andrea uhm about tonight...you said you will pick up your clothes so you won't stay? I was hoping since it's the weekend that you could maybe... I don't know stay with me?" Miranda said feeling like a little schoolgirl.

"I would love to stay the weekend Miranda, i will go home after work and grab some things for the weekend then ok? Would you like me to bring you dinner tonight?" Andy kisses her hand and went towards the door to leave for work.

"Acceptable to both. I'm glad you will stay with me this weekend." Miranda said smiling at her.

"Im thrilled I get to spend some time with you too Miranda. Ok I gotta hurry or I'll be late. Call me if you need anything." Andy blew her a kiss and Miranda smiled. Once downstairs she put on her shoes and coat when her phone rang. The display showed Miranda it was the first time this made her smile and giggle.

"Hey sweety what can I do for you?" Miranda chuckled and said:

"Please don't answer your phone like that at work. Roy will take you to work he's waiting outside darling."

"But I could have..." Andy started but Miranda cut her off.

"No buts, he will take you to runway and first stop is Starbucks get yourself some coffee darling." Andy almost teared up at the caring side she got to experience.

"Thank you Miranda. That's so sweet. I can't wait to see you later." Andy said leaving the house.

"Your welcome and me neither. Goodbye Andrea." Andy left with a smile on her face and greeted Roy who waited with an open door for her. Andy felt like she was in a dream. Finally she was close to the woman she secretly loved for so long.

After getting some coffee for herself and Nigel and Emily she went straight to work to reschedule Miranda's meetings and appointments. And rearrange date lines for her which all worked out pretty well. She was happy with herself. It was just after 11am when she got a call from Miranda.

"Hey Miranda. What dan I do for you." Andy smirked. But her facial expression suddenly changed when she heard Miranda cough.

"Please...call...doctor Smith... Frank... can't breath..." Miranda got out while coughing uncontrollably.

TBC

Thanks for reading my story and for the lovely reviews I enjoy them so much and they motivate me to write more for y'all :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

„Ok stay on the phone with me. Shhhh it's gonna be ok Miranda I will send some help soon." She put her phone on speaker. She heard her coughing unable to stop. She called 911 and sent an ambulance to Miranda's house and then called dr Smiths office to let him know that Miranda will be in the emergency room again. Then she called Roy and told him to pick her up.

She took her phone and tried to calm Miranda down.

"Shhh sweetheart it's gonna be ok. Help is on the way try to calm down. Can you open the door sweety?" She asked but she couldn't hear anything else but coughing. Suddenly she heard the phone falling down and Miranda seemed further away. She heard her throwing up. She had to get there fast. Luckily Roy was already there and she told him to hurry to Miranda's and that it is an emergency. He drove like crazy and was there in record time.

The whole time Andy heard Miranda coughing or throwing up. But i fe they arrived she didn't hear anything anymore. That couldn't be good. Andy got scared and raced up the stairs she left the doors open since she saw the ambulance coming and told Roy to send them upstairs right away.

Andy hung up the phone and called out for Miranda. She didn't get an answer. Once in her bedroom she saw Mirandas bed and her phone on the floor next to it but no Miranda. She ran into the bathroom and found her in front of the toilet with her head on the toilet seat. She was barely awake.

"Miranda I'm here. Ok I'm here love. Oh my god. Ok the ambulance is here too they'll come help you sweetheart." She kneeled beside her with a wash cloths and cleaned her mouth. She caressed her back as the EMTs came inside. The rushed to Miranda and hooked her up with oxygen and an iv just like the last time.

"She needs to go to the Presbyterien hospital. Her doctor will be there too. I will ride with her if that's ok." The EMTs were very polite and took Miranda into the ambulance. She looked scared, pale and just very sick. Andy was very worried. She held her hand the whole ride into the hospital. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on the way to the hospital she was that exhausted. Andy was confused she didn't seem that bad all night or this morning.

They arrived at the hospital and they immediately drew some blood from her and took another X-ray of her chest. She was barely able to keep herself awake during the tests. So soon after she fell asleep again. A short while later her doctor came in.

"Hello I'm doctor smith. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Hi I'm Andy Sachs, Miranda's assistant and friend. I don't know doctor I was with her in the morning. I made her breakfast, she was fine, she was resting, she took her medicine and when I left around 7:30 she was just fine and then she called coughing uncontrollably telling me she couldn't breathe and now we are here." Andy said now tearing up since it all sunk in now.

"Ok thank you Andy. I will check the results and be right back." Andy sat next to her taking her hand kissing it.

"Please be ok my love i need you." She whispered pressing the palm of her hand against her cheek. Miranda started to caress her cheek with her thumb.

"I'll be ok darling." Miranda whispered weakly. Andy looked up and saw Miranda smiling at her. Andy was crying by now.

"You have to be." Andy whispered and kisses her palm. Dr. Smith came back in.

"I am glad to see you awake Miranda. I heard you followed all my instructions and still you are here. But I found out why. The antibiotics wasn't helping against the type of bacteria you have. Since you were resting it's not that bad because it could have easily affected your heart but you have a slight pneumonia and you will get some new antibiotics that will help you for sure. I want you to stay until tomorrow morning so I can be sure this time they will help. While you are here you will get extra fluids and some oxygen in the beginning so you can get some rest."

"Ok Frank. Thank you. I want my assistant to stay though and I want her to get information if i am not able to receive them and I want her to visit me at all times too. Also can I have something against the chest pain." Miranda asked totally out of breath again.

"Ok Miranda that won't be a problem I will bring you a form that will allow your assistant all that. You just have to sign it. Also you will get some pain medication and your first round of antibiotics within the next ten minutes. I will give the nurse the details about your treatment and then I'll go back to my office. I'll check on you tomorrow and if you are doing better you may go home."

Just then Miranda started coughing again. She gasped for air. Dr smith came to her and put the oxygen mask on her mouth again. He turned up the oxygen and pressed the call button. Miranda's eyes were wide and filled with horror. Andy could see she was scared. Suddenly her blood pressure and pulse dropped and she went unconscious.

He was shouting and suddenly three other people rushed in and went straight to Miranda's bed. Another nurse took Andy by the shoulders and brought her outside explaining she had to wait here.

"We have a code blue here, we need some help."

TBC

Thank you for all the nice comments and for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andrea stood outside the examination room and cried. Not knowing what's happening to her boss. Who became so much more than that in the last couple of days. She was devastated. After what felt like an eternity Frank came out.

"How is she?" Andy asked expecting the worst.

"Andy I am not supposed to say anything because she didn't sign anything yet, but I know she wants you to know. She's stable now. She was having trouble breathing because she had water in her lungs due to a pneumonia. We inserted a small tube into her chest to drain the water. She got pain killers, antibiotics and diuretics. Also she has oxygen and we put her to sleep that's why she has a lot of wires, cables and IV's but I assure you she will be fine. But she needs to stay at the hospital for 2-3 days." Frank said reassuring Andy.

"Ok thank you doctor. Can I go see her please ?"

"Of course I'll take you." Frank said and he brought her back in.

Andy got pale seeing Miranda like that. She was knocked out and truly hooked up to a lot of stuff. She looked so small, so vulnerable just unlike the Miranda she knew.

"Now Andy, don't be scared these are all the things I described to you and they are helping. She will be her normal self in a couple days. We won't wake her up tho until tomorrow morning. She needs that time to recover and also she will be in some pain with that tube in her chest. I'll X-ray her in the morning again and if the fluids nearly gone I will pull out the tube and wake her up. We will bring her to the ICU. You should go home and get some rest."

"I'll stay. I will be there for her. She needs me i will stay the night." Andy said right away. There was no way in hell she could just go home and sleep while her Miranda was knocked out in the hospital.

"Ok I'll check in with the ICU nurses so they will let you in and be with her."

"Thank you so much." Andy said shaking his hand.

It took almost all afternoon to take her to ICU and get some more tests done. Andy sat right next to Miranda in a chair and held her hand. She talked to Miranda and let her know that she was there. Soon she fell asleep next to the woman she loved.

The next morning Frank checked on Miranda first thing. He took another X-ray and checked her vitals and blood work. He was happy how she was doing. He was able to remove the tube and oxygen wasn't necessary anymore either. So he decided to wake her up. He checked all theses things while Andy slept in a chair in the corner of the room. She had moved there since the nurses had to wake her up every hour to check something or work on her IV or the monitor so she decided to not be in their way.

Miranda slowly woke up. She took in her surroundings and it took her a while until she was completely conscious. She saw Andy curled up in that chair and she instantly relaxed. It made her tear up that she was there. She heard the nurse explaining to her what happened and how Frank would be back to check on her later today. She was getting some ice chips and the nurse told her she will get some water before they transfer her to a regular ward.

The nurse helped Miranda up and she was allowed to use the bathroom. She was very sore walking and getting up because of that tube. But she told the nurse she wanted to wake her assistant so the nurse walked her over to her. Miranda caressed her arm and suddenly Andy jumped

"Miranda Priestly's Office How May i help you?" She said totally confused. She didn't know where she was or what was happening for a second until she saw Miranda and the icu room.

"Oh my lord Miranda, you are up? How are you feeling." She got up and helped the nurse to put Miranda back in bed.

"Honestly Andrea ? My chest hurts like a bitch." Miranda said with a smirk and then her facial expression changed. She was clearly in nurse saw and told her she would be right back with some more painkillers.

"Thank you." Miranda said to Andy who was sitting now right next to her again.

"For what? I didn't do anything you should thank Frank." Andy said.

"No thank you for not leaving me alone. I feel so cared for. I've never had that. Not only because I'm sick right now but I always feel that way around you. You always seem to know what i need. I wanna return that favor and feeling. And I hope you allow me to do so." She said being a little out of breath.

"Shhh don't talk so much. I always want to be there for you Miranda. And I would absolutely love that Miranda. But first of all you will get better and out of this hospital. " Miranda smirked at her assistant and they held their hands.

Miranda had to stay two more nights and was released the day before thanksgiving. They decided not to tell anyone about the incident. Miranda didn't want to scare off her girls and at Runway everyone knew anyways she was sick for at least a week. So no one knew. Not even the press got a hint. She was brought home by Roy and everything was prepared at home. Just like last time. Only this time Andy was there and took care of everything.

Roy carried her things inside while they arrived at the townhouse. Miranda was able to walk by herself and she was doing pretty well. Just a little pain when she walked but that was bare able. Andy was greeting her with a very careful hug.

"I'm so glad you are back home. I wanted to spend thanksgiving with you here so badly. I'm glad we can now." Andy whispered in Mirandas ear while they hugged.

"Me too Andrea, this is what I'm thankful for this year. That I can spend it with you and at my home. If you don't mind I'll go upstairs into bed."

"No I actually want you in bed...uhm...I mean since you are sick...and...uhhmm." She blushed very badly and Miranda raised an eyebrow as she climbed the stairs. Andy only thought how she fucked that up good, when she heard Miranda mumble:

"Don't worry I want you in bed too Andrea." She winked at Andy and continued to walk up the stairs. Andy just stood there dumbstruck with her mouth open in shock.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andy was in the kitchen preparing some light dinner, tea and her medicine for Miranda and herself. She was still smirking about Miranda's comment before. She blushed at the thought of being in bed with Miranda. She got out of her dreamy state and put everything on a tray. She wanted to make sure Miranda gets better ASAP. She took the tray and went upstairs.

"Miranda? Can I come in?" Andy asked in front of the bedroom door. But she didn't get an answer. She went inside and saw Miranda was asleep in her bed already. She must be exhausted. She set the tray on the nightstand and caressed Miranda's cheek.

"Miranda? You have to take your meds sweetheart. Will you wake up for me a second?" Andy whispered and Miranda opened her eyes. Miranda raised her hand and thought she would take the meds but she cupped her cheek and caressed her with her thumb.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me Andrea." Andy leaned into her touch and closed her eyes for a second. This felt so good.

"Always, Miranda. I'm sorry that I woke you up but you should take your antibiotics. I made us some thanksgiving dinner ? Are you interested." She said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"I'm not that hungry but I guess I should eat something with my medication. Let me see what you have to offer." Miranda said and say up against the headboard.

Andy put the tray in the middle and climbed in next to Miranda.

„So I made turkey sandwiches and I made us some really good tea." Andy said.

"Well to hell with Smith and Wollensky, if I can have this." Miranda mocked her.

"Hey there lady, I made this with lots of love, so you better enjoy this." Andy faked to be annoyed.

Miranda took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh my god, this IS really good." Miranda said with a full mouth. "I'm not kidding Andrea, those are delicious."

"Oh lord, I think you are delusional, hospital food does that to people I guess." Andy said smirking and she received a nudge toward her arm from Miranda.

"Quit, this is really delicious, thank you Andrea. And I'll fire you if you tell anyone I'll eat sandwiches in bed." Andy started laughing.

They ate together and Miranda took her medicine. Once she laid down she had another coughing fit which hurt her chest a lot since she was still in pain because of the tube that was inserted in her chest a couple days ago. Andy set the tray aside.

"Miranda maybe you need to sit up." she sat back in bed next to her and caressed her back for a while until she was done coughing.

"This is so exhausting. But I don't think I can sleep laying down maybe I'll sit on the couch and close my eyes there for a while." Miranda said.

"No you need to stay in bed. I have an idea, can we try something? Trust me please?"

Miranda nodded and Andy told her to scoot down a bit so she could sit behind her.

"Now lean back against me you will be comfortable and safe and more upright than laying flat. If it's uncomfortable tho or to much tell me please." Andy said. Miranda looked back and smiled and leaned back against her assistant.

"Is this ok Miranda?" She whispered.

Miranda sighed in agreement and made herself comfortable.

"Andrea...this feels rather nice. Are you ok as well like this?"

Andy rubbed her arms. She slid her hands all the way to Miranda's and held them over her belly right under her breasts.

"More than that." Miranda caressed Andy's fingers and Andy felt that she relaxed into her and her breathing was deep and slow. Soon she fell asleep too with the woman of her dreams in her arms.

In the middle of the night Andy woke up and had to go to the bathroom. She untangled herself from Miranda carefully and made a quick trip to the bathroom. When she was done and washed her hands she heard her coughing again. She went back inside sat beside her caressing her back.

"Do you need anything?" She whispered sweetly.

"You. That's all." Miranda said all sleepy and exhausted.

Andy chuckled and sat behind Miranda again in their previous position.

"Thank you darling." Miranda whispered falling back asleep in Andy's arms.

The next morning Andy woke up and untangled herself and laid next to Miranda.

"Here lay on my chest I have to stretch for a minute." Andy said being all stiff and achy. Miranda still half asleep obeyed and laid on Andy's chest. She laid her one hand right under Andy's breast and Andy had a hard time to think innocent thoughts.

"Miranda uhm... your hand...uhm you should move it. I'm having trouble to think... uhm straight."

Miranda acted like she was sleeping but she smirked. Oh hell she moved her hand but right on Andy's breast and Andy body betrayed her being innocent and her nipple got rock hard under her touch.

"Oh Jesus Christ. M-miranda..." Miranda chuckled.

"You are an evil woman. You know that." Andy said

"As If you didn't enjoy it. So very responsive..." Miranda said looking up to her now with a seductive look.

"You know exactly what you do to me. Evil. But two can play that game..." Andy said and bravely slid one hand under her shirt and caressed her back.

"Mhhh that feels really good."

"Sure does...your skin is incredibly soft Miranda." Andy was scooting away and got up suddenly.

"Alright before things get out of hand I'll make some coffee how does that sound?"

Miranda leaned on her elbow.

"That sounds lovely Andrea. And Andrea?" She asked before she was about to leave.

"Next time...I want to see what happens when things get out of hand. That's all."

Andy swallowed hard and nodded on her way out.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andy was preparing some light breakfast and she was sure Miranda would love some coffee after she hadn't drank any in days. She prepared everything and took the tray up the stairs. When she returned into Miranda's bedroom she heard her taking a shower and believing it was a good sign she smiled. She set down breakfast and moved back over the guest room and freshened herself up a bit too.

When she came back in Miranda's bedroom she heard the blow dryer in the bathroom which meant she would be finished soon. She set up the tray in bed and sipped her coffee while checking her phone.

"Ughh, I feel so much better after that shower." Miranda said coming out of the bathroom looking much better. Andy stared at her like she came from the moon. "What is Andrea?" Miranda asked confused.

"It's just...you look stunning...that's all." Andy said being all blown away by Miranda's beauty.

"Stop it, Andrea. You will make me blush." Miranda said sitting next to her. "Oh, thank the lord or better, thank you, Andrea. You made coffee?"

"Yup, not scalding anymore but still hot." They ate and talked a bit about Runway and the girls before Miranda took her meds and laid back down. Andy took the tray downstairs and got Miranda and herself some more water.

"Thank you, Andrea. This has been so nice, I mean other than not feeling well, it's been so nice of you to take care of me. I feel so..."

"Loved?" Andy asked and took her hand while she sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, loved. It feels so good, you can't even know." Miranda said while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry love. I love being here for you and I know this might be too much but Miranda, I'm falling very hard for you. Please, if you don't see anything developing between us you have to let me know now." Andy's heart was almost beating out of her chest but she needed to know.

Miranda was on her side. Pulling Andy down to lie next to her, she pulled her covers over Andy and wrapped her arm around her waist. She pulled Andy closer and their legs tangled together perfectly.

"Andrea, it's too late." When Andy heard that her heart sank and she closed her eyes. "No baby, none of that. Look at me? What I meant is, it's too late because I've already fallen for you and something wonderful is developing already. At least that's how I see it." Miranda smiled at her and caressed her cheek. Andy reached over and put her hand around Miranda's waist and caressed her.

"Did the great Miranda Priestly call me baby?" She said smirking with tears still falling.

"Oh gosh Andrea, you are impossible. That's what you took out of that?!" She said rolling on her back laughing.

"No, noooo, no, no. Come back here." Andy said turning her back towards her. "I'm not done with you just yet."

"Oh, you aren't huh?"

"No, I think you owe me a very long, nice, hot, passionate kiss since our last one was interrupted by you coughing."

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget? Please let's, uhm, be slow though, so it won't happen again."

"Anything you want." Andy said while Miranda pulled her towards her by her neck and kissed her gently at first. Miranda started shivering. She peppered her with small kisses and kissed the corner of her lips which made Andy tremble.

"Miranda...it feels so nice...more...please."

Miranda rolled them over and got on top of Andy. She bent down and kissed her again. This time with more pressure. She lingered on her lips before pulling back and moved in again. She opened her mouth a little and caressed Andy's lips with her tongue, receiving a moan in response.

Andy had her hands all over Miranda's back and she put her hands underneath her shirt. She scratched her back lightly all the way down to her beautiful ass and ended there with a light squeeze.

Miranda gave her a dirty little laugh. "That's not fair play, Andrea. Didn't I say slow? How am I supposed to do that when you turn me on like that young lady?" Andy was panting and trembling by now.

"I don't play fair? I have the sexiest woman on top of me and I'm supposed to go slow. I mean, how's that fair?"

"Well, I haven't coughed yet, so let's just keep going until that changes because I don't want to stop right now." She said and rolled her hips against Andy's core.

Andy closed her eyes and moaned. "Mmm, Miranda. I wanna do so many things to you right now." Andy said and pushed one leg between Miranda's. She pulled her down and kissed her neck. Miranda started coughing a little and Andy wanted to stop and get up.

"You better not stop now, Andrea, I'm fine more than fine." Miranda said while starting to ride her leg and tilting her head back.

Andy started to move her leg in a steady rhythm which made Miranda moan.

"I haven't felt that good in years, Andrea." She looked down at her and finally went in again to kiss her. Andy opened her mouth and deepened the kiss and Miranda reciprocated gladly by putting her entire weight on Andy, no longer holding herself up with her arms.

Andy rolled them over. "I want you, Miranda. I want to make you feel so good." She said, while they made out. Andy straddled Miranda's leg and made sure her leg was creating a nice friction. They were still fully clothed. She started to slowly ride Miranda's leg and Miranda joined the rhythm. They were panting, kissing and moaning. Miranda suddenly got all stiff and arched her back.

"Ughh, darling, you will make me come." She said hoarsely. That spurred Andy on even more and she put in even more effort to make Miranda feel good. She kissed her clothed breast and bit her nipple carefully through her shirt. She played with it through the fabric and Miranda held Andy's head in place while she moaned and came.

"Mmm, Miranda. You are so sexy when you come." Was all Andy could say before she went over the edge as well.

"Darling...oh...darling..." She said all out of breath.

Andy got off Miranda and got all worried. "Oh my God, are you ok?!"

Miranda smiled. "Oh yes...just out of breath and I feel like a teenager...I can't believe I came like that. It's usually so hard for me to, uhm, you know...come." She said throwing her arm over her eyes in embarrassment.

"It was beautiful and I just loved every second of being intimate with you. Aaaaand, I can't wait to explore even more of you and your beautiful body." Andy smirked and took Miranda's arm away. Leaning in to kiss her sensually. She lay down on her back and made Miranda lay on her chest so she wouldn't have troubles breathing. They settled in for a little nap...

I am so sorry you had to wait so long for an update I hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miranda was feeling a lot better when she woke up. She let Andrea sleep in. She deserved some rest after taking such good care of her the last few days. She took a shower and went downstairs to make breakfast. She grabbed a cup of coffee and decided to wake her Andrea. Since it was the weekend they had nothing to do and nowhere to go. So she wanted to spend time to get to know the young woman better. Once upstairs she sat next to her watching her in awe.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered. She caressed her, wanting to wake her when she felt that Andy's head was very hot. "Oh no, darling wake up for me." Andy didn't really stir. She got her thermometer and measured her temperature. "Oh dear, 103.5. Andrea please wake up for me." She was shaking her gently and Andy roused from sleep.

"M'randa, I dunno, I don't feel too good." Andy slurred. "My whole body hurts."

"I know darling, I believe I got you sick now. You have a high fever, I'll let my doctor come." Miranda reassured her.

"Kay, baby." Andy said and closed her eyes again.

"I'll make you some light breakfast and tea and I'll bring you some medication to reduce the fever, ok darling?"

"Mhh-hmm kay." Andy muttered.

Miranda went downstairs and called her doctor. In the meantime she prepared everything, just like Andy had done for her, on a tray and made her some tea. She got some Tylenol and a cold cloth for her fever.

Back upstairs she saw that Andy's clothes were drenched so she set the tray aside and got some dry clothes. "Darling let me take your clothes off, they are soaked." Miranda said and began to undress the woman.

"I'm soaked for you M'randa." Andy said, delirious from the high fever she had. Miranda bit her lip and chuckled slightly.

Miranda admired Andy's naked form but made sure she didn't stay that way long so she wouldn't feel humiliated or embarrassed. Once she got the dry clothes on she told her to scoot over to her side since hers was drenched. "Now, please sit up for a minute." Miranda asked.

Andy did everything Miranda said. She sat against the headboard but she was too weak to do anything. Miranda gave her two bites of a buttered toast and some water to wash down the Tylenol before making sure she was laying down again and covering her with a light blanket so she would not sweat that much anymore.

"The doctor will be here in about 2 hours, why don't you sleep and I'll work a bit in the study if you need me call me and I'll check on you every now and then?" Miranda whispered.

"Kay baby. Thank you." Andy was too sick to respond in full sentences. She closed her eyes and took Miranda's hand and squeezed it.

"Sleep tight my love, I'm so sorry I got you sick." Miranda felt guilty but she wasn't one hundred percent herself yet. She moved slowly downstairs and took her antibiotics and ate something too before she went into the study. She looked at her emails and talked to Nigel about what she missed over the previous days. She was happy to hear he had everything under control and for once things ran smoothly. She couldn't focus at all so decided to take her laptop and work in her bedroom.

Closing the door quietly she saw Andy sleeping peacefully. She felt her head and it was still very hot. The medication should be working by now. Miranda was concerned but it also calmed her down that the doctor would be here soon to check on her.

She sat on her couch in the bedroom and had been working for a while when Andy started to made some weird noises. She was moaning and then suddenly she sat up and threw up all over her and the bed.

"Oh no, hang on love I'll help you." Andy got up and with Miranda's help went to the bathroom where she threw up some more.

"Sorry...Miranda." Andy said sitting in front of the toilet. She was very pale. A scary kind of pale with dark circles around her eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She got some fresh clothes and Andy went into the shower for a minute and brushed her teeth. She wouldn't have been able to do so without Miranda's help. She was glad the woman was there. No one ever took care of her like that when she was sick. When she was all dressed Miranda sat her on the couch.

"I'll change the sheets and then you can lay back down." Miranda advised.

"I'm so sorry Miranda." Andy said and Miranda saw how embarrassed she was.

"Hey, look at me, there is nothing to be ashamed of right now, do you hear me? I don't mind at all taking care of you and I'm very happy you are here and not at your apartment alone." Miranda said kissing her cheek. She got up and took care of her bed and led Andy to it once she was done. "There, now everything smells fresh again and is dry. I got you a bucket just in case. Also the doctor must be here any minute now."

Miranda went downstairs to put on a load of laundry right away so it wouldn't smell. She called her daughters to check on them. "Look Bobbseys when you come home, Andy will be here. And she will sleep here she's sick and I am taking care of her."

"I thought you were sick mom? Are you better?" The twins asked.

"Yes my loves I just have to finish my medication but I'm already a lot better. Alright I must go, the doorbell just rang. I think the doctor is here now." Miranda stated.

"Ok mommy see you tomorrow. We love you."

"I love you too my Bobbsey's." Miranda moved to the door and swung it open. "Hello Frank come on in. Andrea is upstairs."

"Hey there Miranda, are you feeling better?" Frank asked.

"I do thank you." Miranda said leading him towards the master bedroom.

"I hope you are still taking your antibiotics?"

"Yes like a good patient I am." Miranda grinned and continued. "I'm worried about Andrea, she woke up delirious with a high fever and she threw up." She said then opened the door to the master suite.

He went to her sleeping form and checked her temperature first. "It's 102 what was it this morning?" The doctor asked.

"103.5." Miranda's concern was clear.

"Ok at least it went down a bit. Andy can you wake up for me?" She barely responded. "She's dehydrated and weak because of the fever I'll give her an IV and some fluids right away and I'll put some medication in the IV so she won't have to take them and get sick again." The doctor took care of her efficiently.

"She should be fine for now, if she gets worse or doesn't wake up properly please take her to the hospital. But from what I see now it's nothing serious. Her breathing is fine her heartrate is ok. The only thing missing are fluids right now. So make sure when she's waking up she drinks a lot of water. And for you: you better get some more rest too." He gave Miranda a prescription for anti-nausea medication and left.

She lay down next to Andy and covered them both a little. She caressed Andy's hair and soon she fell asleep as well.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Andy woke up, feeling a bit weak but a lot better. She felt Miranda laying on her chest and smiled. She was so lucky to have this woman taking care of her. When she remembered throwing up all over Miranda's bed she groaned in embarrassment and sighed.

"Good morning Andrea, how do you feel?" Miranda said with a sleepy voice, caressing her.

"Good morning, I'm actually better but to be honest, worn out," Andy replied and put her arms around her back and squeezed her tight. "How do you feel I haven't heard you cough a lot?"

Miranda rose and looked with a sleepy smile at the woman of her desire. She softly kissed her. "I'm feeling very well darling thank you for asking. And thank you for taking care of me these past few days." she kissed her again and sat up. "I feel awful that I got you sick my angel," Miranda said caressing Andrea's cheek. Andy took her hand and held it against her cheek and snuggled into it.

"I'm enjoying it very much that my very beautiful boss is taking care of me," Andy said, smiling while Miranda playfully smacked her arm and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Miranda I will be fine. I'm feeling a lot better already. I think I might need some food though." Andy chuckled when her stomach growled.

"That can be arranged," Miranda said pecking her lightly on the lips. She got out of bed, put her robe on and went downstairs.

Andy felt so gross that she decided to take a shower first. Once done she didn't have anything to wear so she went downstairs with only the towel wrapped around her. She stood in the doorway and watched Miranda as she scrolled through her phone and sipped from a hot cup of coffee. When she saw Andy her jaw dropped and she put down the coffee and almost dropped her phone. "Um, I didn't want to raid your closet, can I borrow something to wear?" Andy asked shyly, noticing Miranda's reaction.

Miranda stood up and just nodded. She went into Andy's personal space and admired her beauty.

Andy took advantage and closed the distance. She kissed her softly and Miranda snapped out of her dreamy state. "Excuse me of course, yes I just got a little distracted there," she said winking at her. Andy put her arms around Miranda's neck and kissed her more deeply. Miranda held her waist when she noticed that Andy's towel got loose and slid down.

Miranda caught it and put it back around her. "You better cover yourself because you are not well enough to survive what I want to do with you in your current state of undress," she whispered in Andy's ear, slipping past her to go upstairs.

Andy's mouth hung open and a shiver ran over her body. She followed her beautiful boss upstairs because she started to get chilly.

Miranda neatly put some clothes for Andy on her bed. She had a bra dangling from her finger when she noticed the young woman in the room. "Come here, let me help you get dressed," Miranda said seductively. She handed Andy the matching panties and she slid them on herself with the towel still on. Miranda stood behind her. "Do you trust me?" Miranda whispered in her ear.

"With my life." was the only reply.

Miranda took the bra and tugged on her towel. She let it fall to the floor. "Are you OK, darling?" Miranda asked when she saw goosebumps and a little shiver from the woman. Andy just nodded. Miranda slid her arms around her. She carefully put Andy's arms in the straps and put the cups slowly and gently over Andy's breasts. Her hands travelled over Andy's ribs to her back. It felt like slow motion and they both enjoyed themselves.

Being touched like that by Miranda was the most erotic thing for Andy. She closed the bra on the back and slowly turned Andy around. She looked at her breasts and adjusted them so they fit perfectly in the bra. "Miranda this is so sexy and erotic. I didn't know getting dressed could turn me on that much."

"You are so very beautiful Andrea. And your skin is beyond soft." Miranda husked. Andy's stomach growled again and that was their cue to stop. "You better get dressed now, while I take a quick shower. I have already prepared a light breakfast for us downstairs." Miranda said blushing now after that heated moment.

Andy cupped her cheek and kissed her in confirmation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Andy was done she went downstairs and ate a piece of toast and had the tea that Miranda prepared. She felt still a bit weak so she decided to go to the living room and lay down on the couch until Miranda came downstairs.

Miranda came down looking for her Andrea. She saw the used dishes and decided to grab a cup of coffee and go look for the young woman. When she moved to the living room she found her asleep on the couch. She took a blanket and put it over her love. She sat in a big comfy chair next to the couch, put her feet up and checked her phone once again. She wasn't ready at all to go back to runway she would rather stay with Andy in her house all day. No one ever made her feel like that.

She put her phone down and decided to lay with Andy. She snuggled beside her and Andy automatically put her arms around Miranda in her sleep so she was laying on her chest. Miranda caressed her and started to talk to her even though she was asleep. "You don't even know how happy you make me. Please don't ever leave me my darling. I… I...Love you. I'm so very much in love with you."

"Really mom, you really love Andy?" Miranda was shocked she hadn't heard the twins arrival home.

"When did you get here Bobbsey's? I'm so happy you are here, let me get up." Miranda tried to get up.

"No mom stay with her. You guys look comfy. So…you really love her." the twins whispered.

"I really do. Are you ok with that?" Miranda asked.

"OK with it?! Mom, it's awesome. Andy is so cool. Like way cool mom." They both agreed.

"You guys are way cool too." A very sleepy Andy suddenly replied.

"Andyyyy, you're awake?! How are you feeling? Mommy is the best nurse when we are sick." the twins giggled.

"She really is." Andy agreed.

"OK, we don't wanna catch whatever you guys had or have so is it OK if we grab a snack and play Wii? " Caroline and Cassidy asked.

"Sure Bobbsey's. No running through the house though." Miranda said and before she was done the twins were gone, racing to the kitchen. Andy chuckled. "I guess they didn't hear the last part." Miranda grinned. "They never seem to hear that or any other rules."

"Your kids are great Miranda. I wish I was better, I wanna play Wii with them." Andy said groggily.

"Really? You maybe beat them. But you'll never beat me at guitar hero."

"Oh, it's on Priestly. Hey by the way….I really love you too, sweetheart. I'm so happy right now." Andy said looking up at Miranda.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Miranda smiled upon hearing Andy's confession of love. "You really do?" Miranda asked sounding unsure.

"I have for a very long time Miranda." Andy admitted as she pulles Miranda in for a hug "It's true. It is something I realised a while ago, sweetheart. And I feel so privileged to be here with you like this." She whispered in her ear.

"I am the lucky one here, darling. How can someone so gorgeous and young fall for me?" Miranda said inhaling Andy's scent.

"That was the easy part." Andy smiled. "You are beautiful, not to mention sexy, smart, demanding, fierce, powerful, loving and just overall amazing. And seeing all that, I just couldn't help myself." Andy caressed Miranda's back, moaning the words into her ear.

She was so turned on by Andy's lovely words and how passionately she spoke about her. "Oh Andrea, darling, likewise. and for your information, you are making very hard for me to behave, right now." Miranda whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to behave." Andy muttered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Miranda pulled back and chuckled at her love. "You do not play fair, darling. But at least I hope that means you are feeling better?"

Andy pulled her in. "Yes." She whispered breathlessly before she tilted her chin and kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, but then Andy started to angle her head and opened her mouth for Miranda, inviting her to deepen their kisses.

Miranda moaned into Andy's mouth and they continued to kiss passionately until Andy pulled back. "Noooo, you can't stop now…" Miranda whined.

"Oh oh my God, I wish we didn't have to. Don't you think we should join the girls and watch them go crazy on the Wii? We could snuggle on the couch and spend some time with them before dinner. "

Miranda surprised her with another soft, sensual kiss and when she looked at Andy there were tears in her eyes. "That's exactly why I love you, Andrea. You never cease to amaze me, my darling."

"Anything for my amazing woman and her girls." Andy smiled as Miranda's breath caught.

Getting up, they walked hand-in-hand, joining the twins in the entertainment room.

"OK you guys can only stay if you don't make out and if you both stay on the couch 'cause we don't want to get sick too." Cassidy chuckled.

"That seems like an acceptable rule. We'll sit quietly and watch you." Andy said holding her hands up.

They snuggled together on the spacious couch and watched them play. After a couple of minutes Miranda felt a tear falling on her arm and knew it hadn't come from her. "Whats wrong darling? Are you Ok? "

"It's just…I never want to miss out on moments like these again….and I'm being stupid, I'm sorry." Andy got up and went to the bathroom.

"Is Andy OK, mom?" Caroline asked.

"I will go check on her. Will you order pizza for dinner? Andrea likes pepperoni." Miranda got up from the couch.

"Yes, mom." Caroline stated.

Miranda moved quickly from the room after Andy and knocked on the bathroom door. Getting no answer she decided to try her luck and opened the door finding it unlocked.

As the door swung open she saw Andy sitting on the floor crying. She knelt next to her. "Andrea? Darling? You're not feeling ill again, are you? What's wrong? Please talk to me?!"

Andy sniffled and continued to sob.

"Andy, please?" Even though Miranda disliked the shortened version of Andy's name she was desperate to get her attention. She sat down beside the young woman and pulled her close.

"Andy? I can"'t believe you called me Andy. You're so cute." Andy babbled, stunned. She pulled back and caught Miranda' s eye, wiping the tears from her own. "I don't wanna go back to work and to being only your assistant again, Miranda. I wanna be with you, without hiding. I wanna be part of this family and I just don't want to miss this chance."

"That's why you are upset? Oh darling, I want to make one thing very clear, I will never let you go. You are part of this family now whether you like it or not. I won't throw you away just because we are both better." Miranda wanted desperately to reassure the young woman." I mean, it's clear you can't be my assistant again. It would be impossible for me to get any work done with my lover sat outside my office distracting me all day. So, I have already informed Emily to train someone new. I know you have wanted to apply for positions at different newspapers. You will do so, and I will give you the recommendation you need. And finally, you are welcome in this house any time."

Andy straddled Miranda and hugged her. "I love you, Miranda."

"Darling, I love you too, but we need to get up. I'm too old to cuddle on the floor." Andy pulled back and chuckled. She got up and helped Miranda up as well.

"Im so sorry about the drama." Andy said, hugging her again.

"No more tears, darling. Now, let's go back to the girls. I left them ordering pizza for us all." Miranda took her hand and pulled her with her.

"Yay, oh and please tell me you'll call me Andy again?" Andy grinned.

"That is never going to happen again… " Miranda stated, returning Andy' s smile.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The twins would like for you to tell them goodnight as well, Andrea," Miranda said leaning against the bathroom door frame while Andy brushed her teeth.

"Ummah go in a sec…" Andy mumbled, her toothbrush lodged in her mouth.

Miranda chuckled and stepped behind her, catching her eyes through the mirror. "You know, today is the first time we both feel better..." Miranda stated with a quirked eyebrow. She hugged Andy from behind resting her chin on Andy's shoulder.

"What are you saying?" Andy dried her mouth.

"Well, I am saying that I would like to continue what we started on the couch, remember?" Miranda whispered, turning Andy around in her arms. "Or do you need a reminder?" She asked playfully as she put her hands under Andy's shirt.

"Huh?! I have a very bad memory. I think a little demonstration is in order." Andy grinned.

Miranda gave Andy one of her brightest smiles and hugged her tightly. "Gladly." she whispered in Andy's ear.

As the words and Miranda's breath whispered across Andy's ear, Miranda nipped at her earlobe and her hands roamed the skin of her back. "Oh, my lord." Andy pulled back and took Miranda's hands away from her skin. "Let me tell your precious kids goodnight and then you can remind me. All. Night. Long." She winked at Miranda as she left the bathroom, rushing through the bedroom to tell the twins goodnight.

Miranda prepared for bed, putting on her sexiest silk nightgown. It was a deep midnight blue and showcased her figure perfectly. Deciding that panties were overrated, she shut off most of the lights, leaving only one lamp to offer ambient light, and draped herself across the bed.

When Andy came back she closed the door and stood there for a moment to take in her sexy former boss.

"Lock the door, Andrea," Miranda demanded.

Andy obeyed willingly. "God Miranda you are so fucking sexy. I'd do anything for you right now." Andy stated, standing by the door in her oversized shirt and some shorts.

"Is that so?" Miranda purred. She loved the effect she obviously had on the younger woman.

Andy nodded and started to walk towards the bed.

"Andrea, as the editor of chief of a famous fashion magazine, I have to say your clothes are hideous. I recommend you get rid of them before I have to purse my lips." Miranda smirked as Andy continued to stalk towards her.

"Oh, I apologize, I hope I can make up for my fashion mishap," Andy said, dropping her shorts. When she arrived at the end of the bed she crawled on top of it and before she reached Miranda she rose to her knees and pulled her shirt over her head.

Miranda gasped at the sight and silhouette of her lover who started roaming her hands over her own body.

"See anything you like? " Andy asked, massaging her breasts. When she didn't get a response, she went on with her little seduction. "I forgot how hard it was to please you." She put her thumbs in the waistband of her thong and pushed it down slowly." How about now?" she asked.

Miranda was glad she hadn't worn any panties because they would have been ruined by now.

Andy was dripping wet as well. Crawling toward Miranda, she hovered over her on all fours. "If you don't take me right now, Miranda I'll explode." Andy nuzzled her ear before making very quick work in removing Miranda's nightgown.

Miranda willingly complied. As soon as they were both naked Andy finally laid on top of Miranda.

The first skin on skin contact had them both moaning and Miranda's hands went straight for Andy's ass, squeezing it firmly.

Andy couldn't believe Miranda wasn't wearing panties. She ground down into Miranda's core eliciting a very lustful moan in response.

"Oh God Andrea, please." Miranda pleaded.

Andy nuzzled her neck and chuckled. "Ugh, the woman says please."

Miranda slapped her ass for the cheeky response causing Andy to let out the loudest moan so far, to both their surprise. "So, my naughty assistant likes to be spanked?" Miranda queried, running her hand over warm skin.

Andy moaned in response, moving against Miranda, she devoured every inch skin she could reach.

Miranda's hand came down on Andy's firm ass again in a stinging slap. "I asked you a question, Andrea," Miranda stated.

Andy moaned and made eye contact with the older woman, as she panted. "Mm, Miranda...Ye...Yes."

Miranda again ran a soothing hand over Andy's ass before pulling her up and crushing their lips together. They moaned into each other's mouth and their tongues danced.

Andy rubbed her leg in between Miranda's creating an intense friction between them.

Miranda was more turned on than she'd ever been. "I need more…I...need you...inside." Miranda moaned, spreading her legs shamelessly.

The movement had Andy sliding down her body. She wanted to give it to Miranda good and hard. She hovered above her centre and caressed her slick folds with two fingers. Her breath tickled Miranda's clit as she mumbled incoherently.

Andy knew exactly what Miranda needed. Almost by accident, she slipped into Miranda's core as she captured her clit between her lips and sucked on it. She thrust her fingers insistently, seeking the spot she knew would cause the woman to explode.

As her walls tightened around Andy's fingers, Miranda wailed and arched off the bed in passion. The move caused Andy to hold her down by the hips as she licked all the juices the woman offered her as she came in her mouth.

After Miranda calmed down, she felt how hot and needy Andy was. She sat down against the headboard and held out her hands. "Come here, beautiful. I believe it is your turn." Miranda purred.

When Andy straddled her, Miranda surprised her with her hand right on her pussy. Her young lover gasped. "Oh, fuck Miranda…"

With two fingers, Miranda teased her entrance, but Andy didn't want to wait. Lifting herself slightly, she sat on Miranda's fingers fully. Throwing her head back and moaning loudly, she started riding her fingers slowly.

"More, please," Andy begged.

Miranda happily obeyed, adding a third finger. Twisting her hand as Andy moved, it didn't take long for the young woman to climax, leaving her desire all over Miranda's hand.

Andy slumped over Miranda, who removed her hand carefully from beneath them and licked her fingers clean, humming with delight at the first taste of the woman above her.

Andy raised her head and snared Miranda's lips in a gentle yet heated kiss. They kissed lazily as they moved to get more comfortable under the covers.

Miranda broke their kiss, her breathing ragged. "Oh darling, that was absolutely breath-taking. I don't believe I have ever come so hard in my life." Miranda husked.

They were both still panting and very sweaty. "You're gonna kill me Miranda, and same. What a memorable first time that was….wow…I don't have the words...just wow."

Miranda chuckled. "I should sleep a little. Unlike you, I have to go to the office tomorrow." Miranda said a little sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad." Andy brushed the hair from Miranda's face. "It's better this way. After this, it wouldn't be good to work so closely together, it would be hard to remain professional. So, I'll use up the rest of the sick and vacation days until my notice is over."

"I suppose that is a good idea. Plus, I really want you to rest some more." Miranda stated softly.

"I promise, Miranda, I feel much better. I could work, but I'll use the time to check on my apartment, do laundry and start applying for other positions."

"That also sounds like a good plan. But I actually meant you should rest because I will be very demanding after work my love… " Miranda smirked.

Andy gasped and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which turned gentle as sleep crept upon them. Wrapped in a tight embrace, they soon fell asleep, breathing each other in.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oh, God…Yesssss…Fuck yes…" Miranda moaned loudly, her eyes still closed.

When Andy woke up she caressed the editor and felt how wet she actually was, even in her sleep. She decided to give the older woman a wake-up call she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Easing herself down, she licked between Miranda's legs like there was no tomorrow. Miranda was soon panting, her hands running through Andy's hair where she rested between her legs.

"Oh, my darling, what are you doing to me? Fuck…I'm about to…ughnn...Andreaaaaa." Miranda climaxed, wailing Andy's name as she arched off the bed.

Andy wiped her chin and mouth on the sheets before crawling up to lay beside Miranda. "Good morning, beautiful." Andy husked. Leaning in, she kissed Miranda softly, letting her taste herself.

Miranda was still panting but caught Andy's eyes and smiled at her. "What a glorious way to wake up, darling, Jesus Christ." Miranda finally husked. She glanced at the clock and frowned.

"Don't worry about me," Andy said, realising the editor really didn't have time to reciprocate.

"I'm sorry darling, my God! I still can't believe you woke me that way. It was absolutely incredible." Miranda beamed and kissed Andy again softly.

"I love you," Andy whispered as she deepened the kiss.

"I won't go to work if we don't stop," Miranda said with a small pout. The last thing she wanted was to leave the warmth of the bed she had shared with the beautiful brunette.

"Off you go, woman." Andy chuckled and kissed her pout away. "Jesus, I can't seem to control myself around you." She admitted.

Miranda chuckled and rose gracefully. She moved to the ensuite to take a shower, throwing a smirk at Andy as she closed the door.

Andy knew she wouldn't sleep anymore. She was way too aroused by what she had done to Miranda. She decided to borrow something from Miranda's closet and prepare coffee and breakfast for the family. She dressed quickly and made her way to the guest bathroom to make herself presentable.

"Andy, please don't tell me you made pancakes for breakfast? Cassidy grinned.

On a school day?" Caroline's voice held her surprise.

Andy was startled by the little redheads joining her in the kitchen. "Oh, but I did. And guess what? I made your favourite blueberry ones."

Their eyes sparkled and they look mischievously at each other before rushing forward and attacking Andy with a fierce hug.

"Please marry mom and move in with us?" Cassidy demanded. Caroline smiled and nodded in agreement.

Andy let out a heartfelt laugh as Cassidy's words "Don't get too excited, you haven't tried them yet. They may be a disaster. Now sit and I'll pour you some juice."

They sat at the kitchen island and Andy served them their breakfast before pouring two mugs of coffee for herself and Miranda.

Miranda watched the scene unfolding, leaning against the door frame. "Well, aren't we lucky?" Miranda smiled dreamily at Andy.

"Mom you've got to try these. OMG!" Cassidy groaned happily around her mouthful of pancakes. "These are the best pancakes ever."

"You need to marry Andy. She has to stay and make pancakes for us every day." Caroline mumbled, her mouth full of blueberry goodness.

Andy held up a piece of pancake to feed the editor. Miranda stepped beside Andy and took the bite gracefully off the fork.

She closed her eyes and moaned at the explosion of flavour in her mouth. "Delicious," she whispered.

"Would you like some?" Andy asked handing her the mug of coffee.

"Yes, thank you, darling," Miranda said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww mom, you are so mushy." Cassidy giggled and nudged her sister who joined in with the laughter.

"So, when will you guys be home today?" Andy asked to distract the girls from teasing their mother.

"Ugh! Today's going to be so long. School's finished by 2.30but I'll go to soccer practice and Care has lacrosse practice. So probably around 5. Hey mom, will you be home by then?"Cassidy queried hesitantly. She understood her mom tried to be present.

"I will try to be, but I can't tell yet. I shall have to deal with the incompetence of my staff and see what kind of mess they have inflicted on the magazine over the last couple of days while I wasn't in the office." Miranda replied.

Miranda watched as her daughters and Andrea demolished their breakfast. She enjoyed this, having the time to have breakfast with the loves of her life. Her former husband's or partners had never made breakfast for them and being spoiled in such a way was an absolute joy.

"Are you not working today, Andy?" Caroline asked.

Andy looked over to Miranda not sure what to tell the girls.

"No, she's not. Andrea can't work for me now we are together. So she will rest some more…" Miranda stated truthfully.

Andy interrupted Miranda with a smile. "I have to go to my apartment today and do some laundry, and I will start looking for a new job as a journalist." Andy was glad she didn't haveto lie to the girls about their relationship or what they had planned.

"That's cool. But you will be there tonight when we get home right? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase, Andy. Pretty please?" Cassidy pleaded.

Andy chuckled and nodded. "I'll make sure I will be here, yes. Can I use my work key to get back in later today?" Since this was a new situation Andy wanted to make sure it was okaywith Miranda.

"No, I actually need that key. But hold on…" Miranda turned away and Andy was confused. She watched as Miranda rummaged in a drawer and pulled out another key to the house with a little Saint Bernard keychain. "That's for you to keep. Now, would you mind coming to the office to bring me the additional key?" Miranda asked sweetly.

Andy finally understood. Emily would need the key to bring the book since she wasn't doing it anymore. It melted her heart that Miranda had, so willingly, given her a key all to herself. "Of course…" Andy stuttered watching while Miranda wildly typed a message on her cell, checking if Roy was here.

"And for future reference, you don't have to ask to come here. You are free to come and go, as you please." Miranda said. Stepping close, she cupped Andy's cheek and held her gaze, showing Andy the truth of her words.

Miranda stepped away, knowing Andy was reassured, and taking her mug swallowed the last bit of coffee and put on her heels.

 _The Devil in Prada_. Andy thought, a soft smile formed at the idea. _My Devil._

"Girls go get ready, the bus will be here in 30 minutes," Miranda stated.

"Alright, mom." The twins hugged their mother goodbye knowing she had to leave before them and stormed off to get dressed.

"And you my darling…" Miranda said, stepping in her personal space hugging her. "...thank you for the lovely breakfast. Make sure you don't overdo it today. And I'll look forward tohaving dinner with all of you tonight." _My family._ Miranda thought.

"I loved having breakfast with you all. I love you and hope you have a good day." Andy gave Miranda a chaste kiss but the editor wouldn't have that.

She deepened it and moaned into Andy's mouth. "You're intoxicating, darling," Miranda mumbled against Andy's mouth.

"Miranda…Ungh you're…Oh god... makeup." Andy tried to speak as Miranda ravished her lips.

Miranda pulled back slowly and smiled up at her. "That's why I haven't applied lipstick yet. I'll fix it in the car." She smirked at the young woman.

"Sneaky...Now off you go." Andy grinned happily. "You know Miranda Priestly is never late."

 **THE END**


End file.
